The present invention relates to personal computers, and more specifically to a device rack and computer mainframe housing arrangement for a computer, which comprises a device rack pivoted to the mainframe housing of a computer and movable into and out of a front receiving hole in the mainframe housing, which device rack having a plurality of detachable computer peripheral apparatus holders for holding a respective computer peripheral apparatus.
Inside the housing of a computer mainframe, device racks are fixedly secured in position for holding peripheral apparatus, for example, disk drives. These device racks need much installation space. Further, because these device racks are fixedly provided inside the housing of the computer mainframe, it is difficult to access installed peripheral apparatus for a maintenance work.